


how about you trust me for once?

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [26]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, buckley sibling feels!, fictober20, plus background buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Buck talks Maddie through an important moment.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: Fictober20 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	how about you trust me for once?

"When are you going to learn to do this yourself?" Hen's words were chastising, but her tone betrayed her amusement. She flipped Buck's tie this way and that while Athena looked on with a smirk.

"Bobby's done it for him, too," she said, and both women laughed.

"Hey," Buck complained, but was stopped from trying to look at her by Hen's hand on his chin.

"I'm almost done, if you mess it up you're on your own." She worked the tie for a few seconds longer, and finally nestled the knot up against his throat. "There," she said with a proud grin, smoothing her hands down the lapels of his tuxedo.

"Thank you," Buck said, bowing his head toward her.

"You're welcome. See you in there," Hen said, retreating to the exit.

Buck made his way into the next room in search of his sister, with Athena on his heels. She wore a stunning emerald green gown that matched the color of his tux.

They found Maddie seated in front of the vanity with Josh on a stool beside her. He was chattering away and talking faster than Buck could comprehend, but Maddie seemed to understand him just fine. She laughed every few seconds, pausing in the application of her mascara to do so.

Maddie looked up when Buck entered the room, her eyes finding his in the mirror. Her laughter was more nervous than anything. He winked at her.

"Hey, would you guys give us a minute?" Buck said, looking first to Josh and then to Athena at his side. He clasped his hands together apologetically when Josh stood.

"Of course," Athena said, patting him on the shoulder. She turned, and the two of them exited back into the outer room.

Buck walked over and sat down with a sigh on the stool Josh had just vacated. As soon as the door closed, Maddie turned to face him. All traces of mirth were gone, replaced by an apprehension he hadn't seen from her in all the time they'd taken to plan the day.

"Have you heard from them?" She asked, searching his eyes like they might hold the answer.

"Not a peep," Buck said sadly, picking up her hands from her lap. He squeezed them gently. Maddie nodded and looked away, blinking rapidly.

"I just thought they'd want to be here. Today of all days." She sniffed and pressed her lips together. Buck wasn't all that surprised that their parents had ignored the invitation, but he didn't want to make her feel any worse.

"Hey," he said softly, taking her chin to pull her around. He waited until she met his gaze before continuing. "You look  _ so _ beautiful, Maddie. Even if they show up, I'm still walking you down that aisle."

Maddie offered him a weak smile and nodded, this time with slightly more conviction. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, her resolve breaking just as fast as it was built. "Are we doing the right thing here? What if this is just one big mistake? Maybe we should wait…" She gestured at herself as she talked, at the gown and her slightly swollen belly.

"Maddie," Buck scolded, frowning. "I've never seen you so happy, or so free. Chimney is the right guy."

"Promise?" Maddie replied, laughing wetly. She picked up a tissue and dabbed carefully at her lashes. "I thought Doug was the right guy once."

Buck leaned back from her, looking her up and down thoughtfully. "Do you love him?"

"You know I do," Maddie whispered. The vanity was an antique, but it had bulbs wired around the mirror that lit her face. She said the words to her reflection and turned her chin this way and that, examining her flawless makeup. Her hair had already been done and was held up in a clip, but she reached up to take it out as she sat there looking at herself.

He leaned over slightly to look at her reflection and raised his eyebrows. "Then screw the timing. Look, you've given me a lot of advice over the years and I'm trying to return the favor. How about you trust me for once?"

Maddie smiled at him, a real one this time. She turned to face him again and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm lucky to have a brother like you, Evan Buckley."

"Don't you ever forget it. Now come on, I've got a bride to deliver." Buck stood and offered his arm to her. She took it as she rose, unfolding the fabric of her gown. He didn't have a clue what kind it was, but he knew that she really did look incredible in it. Lace cuffs rounded her shoulders and detailed the body of the dress, descending into the skirt with tiny pearls accenting the delicate swirls.

Maddie picked up her bouquet and squeezed his arm to signal she was ready.

Together they walked out of the side room and toward the big hall where the ceremony was being held. The music grew louder as they approached, and the tension in her grip melted the closer they got. Outside the closed doors, they waited for the current tune to end.

He looked at her in the breath before the processional started. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," she said, grinning as she met his gaze.

The ushers took their cue and opened the massive double doors as the music started up again. The audience turned to look at them, all conversation grinding to a halt as the pair started down the aisle. It wasn't a huge group, composed mostly of people Maddie had met since moving out to LA, and a dozen or so of Chimney's friends and family. There were people from the dispatch center along with past members of the 118, most of whom Buck didn't know or recognize.

Up ahead on Maddie's side of the altar stood Josh and Athena; across from them, Chimney waited. He stared at Maddie with the biggest smile Buck had ever seen. Beside him stood Bobby, with his hand on Chimney's shoulder, as well as Eddie and Albert.

Eddie stood out despite wearing the same tux as the other groomsmen. His hair was coiffed neatly and his face clean shaven. He stood tall between Bobby and Albert, his hands linked in front of him. The groomsmen had emerald green pocket squares and bow ties to separate them from Maddie's bridesmen.

The sight of him made Buck's breath catch and Maddie squeezed his arm, almost as if she'd felt it.

"You know," she muttered to him, so quiet that he could barely hear it. "I've never seen  _ you _ so happy, either."

"Shut up. Today's about you," Buck muttered back. The butterflies in his stomach took flight anyway and he forced himself to look away from Eddie.

Bobby took his hand away from Chimney's shoulder as they arrived. The latter had tears in his eyes, but he was still smiling. Once she was in place Maddie turned so Buck could take one last look at her. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, then took the bouquet and stepped into place behind her as the ceremony began.

It was a short one, due to both the bride and groom's excitement. Any worries or fears disappeared the moment she saw Chimney waiting for her. Both of them were jumping at the bit to say their vows; they were cheesy and heartfelt and full of inside jokes that drew confused chuckles from their audience.

Buck allowed himself to zone out during Maddie's. After all, he'd heard them a thousand times while serving as her sounding board for them. 

As soon as she started to speak, his attention shifted. He looked past Chimney's shoulders and was only mildly surprised to find Eddie staring at him. He swallowed when Eddie winked and smiled.

Buck was so distracted by it that he almost missed the cue to give Maddie the ring. Soon after they were saying their 'I do's, and the room erupted in cheers and applause.

The newlyweds started up the aisle together hand in hand. Buck and Bobby followed suit, and moments later the doors to the hall closed behind the whole wedding party. Athena moved to Bobby's side and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Well," Buck said, moving away from them. He stopped beside Eddie and took the arm Athena had vacated. "Who's ready to dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com)
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/633086832639459328/26-how-about-you-trust-me-for-once-fox-911).


End file.
